


Don't listen to Caleb Brewster

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Caleb is a drummer, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Or how Ben was saved from a world in which Caleb is the reasonable one.





	Don't listen to Caleb Brewster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anxious because this fandom has so many amazing Benwash writers and I'm not as talented as them. Be indulgent. Please.

 

Ben was on his tiptoes, desperately trying to have a sight on the stage. Alright ! Maybe it was his fault that he was late to arrive at the pub where Caleb was playing with his band before a large crowd filled the room. Maybe he shouldn’t have spent so much time at the bookshop. Caleb told him to not go searching for more books before the show. He knew how his best friend could lost himself in this activity. But seriously ? This guy have really had to be so huge ? Ben didn’t consider himself short and this guy wasn’t really so much taller than Ben but his shoulders were certainly larger than Ben. And why Caleb’s band have to be so popular ? Ben couldn’t take a step to the side without bumping into someone. 

Ben was in a bad mood. Most of all because he was angry against himself. He knew that it wasn’t the fault of the big guy front of him. But he was tired, didn’t like to have so many people around him and he didn’t even have a beer to help him to get in the mood of the show.So yeah ! He shouldn’t have grumbled loudly against the other man but he did it. And when the man turned around, Ben realized his mistake.

First, because this man could have pinned him to the floor in a second. Second, because Ben would have loved to be pinned to the floor by this man at the moment he discovered his beautiful face and he realized that insulting him wasn’t the best way to get there. But the guy didn’t punch him right in the face or grabbed him to share a passionate kiss. He just raised his eyebrow with an amused smile on the lips before indicate to Ben that he could take his place. 

With difficulties to not stare too much at these amazing eyes, Ben thankfully nodded to the stranger before brushing against the muscular chest of his kind savior. He now had a perfect view on the stage but Ben couldn’t help himself to be more focused on the warmth coming from the man behind him than on Caleb’s energic play on drums. He could feel the eyes of his stranger on him and Ben cursed himself to have been so rude. Caleb was usually the one ruining Ben’s flirt with his big mouth, not Ben himself. The young man sighed before bringing back his attention on the stage. It wasn’t necessary to linger on something which would never happened now. 

It was so much later that Ben remembered why he usually avoid to come to Caleb’s band shows. The young man could feel his head buzzing, he was too hot to be comfortable and his breath was irregular, his lungs searching for fresh air. Ben flicked and hot tears were coming to his eyes. That’s why he hated crowed places. 

Suddenly, a strong arm was around his shoulders and Ben’s face was pressed against a chest. He could feel someone split through the crowd to bring him outside. Ben sticked himself more into this welcoming embrace and let this mysterious stranger led him to the exit of the pub. 

He was free of his moves when he could feel wind on his face. A deep voice told him to breath and Ben obeyed. After long seconds, maybe even a minute, Ben relaxed and he felt better. He finally opened his eyes to see these same eyes he lost himself into earlier this night. 

« Oh God ! » whined Ben, bringing his hands on his own eyes, praying to not be in this situation. 

« Feeling better ? » asked the other man, his amused smile back on his lips.

Ben nodded, standing in embarassement under this intense gaze. He counted until five.

« Listen ! I’m sorry. You helped me when I was so rude with you and…and I’m feeling so bad. I shouldn’t have been so impolite when it’s obvious that you’re a good guy. » 

The good guy was looking at him struggling with his apologies, a grin appearing on his lips. Ben wanted to hit himself, he was making a fool of himself before this guy. Was he such an idiot when he found someone attractive usually ? 

« I’m George. » cut off the stranger, reaching out his hand for Ben. 

« The third time you saved me tonight, I should buy you a drink. » answered Ben before he could think. He winced. No more flirt for you Ben ! « I’m Ben. » he added quickly before George realized how Ben was useless and decided to come back into the pub. He took George’s hand in his with a shy smile, silently asking for George to forgive him. George laughed, his face brighting with joy and hitting Ben right in his chest. 

« A pleasure to meet you Benjamin. » said softly the older man. « And I would love to let you buy me this drink » he added without letting go Ben’s hand, his piercing eyes locked into Ben’s blue eyes. 

« Oh ! Hum… alright. Great actually. That’s nice. » answered Ben, nervous front of this kind of manifest attraction. « There is a pub not very far. »

« I’m following you when you want. » whispered back George. 

Later, after his third beer and before being lost again in his passionate conversation  with George, Ben felt proud of himself to have not listen to Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
